The Strawhats' Reunion
by LA Killer
Summary: After many exciting adventures with the Strawhat crew, Luffy finally found One Piece and became the pirate king, and all his friends also accomplished all of their dreams. The crew separates and live their life as individuals… Five years later, it was decided that the crew meet each other in a reunion ... Humor/Friendship with a lot of pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place five years after the Strawhats accomplish their dreams, it will be a story of 3 to 4 chapters, and it will kick a**!  
Review so I can know what you think about my work, and you may ask questions and I will gladly answer all of them  
I hope you forgive me for the mistakes, I suck at grammar, but I know the story is very understandable... Enjoyyyy =)  
**

Disclaimer: I owe none of the One Piece characters in this story whatsoever

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The calm belt - Amazon Lily - The gorgon sisters' palace - Master bedroom_

"Luufyyy…"

"Luufyyy, honey, wake up!"

Luffy opened his eyes, who's waking the pirate king in this morning?

He got a clear vision and saw his wife

Of course...The only human that was able to disturb the king, was obviously the empress…

"Aaaaah! I don't waaant tooo" said Luffy whining like a ten year old kid

"Oh really? But I made some meat for breakfast?" said Hancock with a smile

"Oh I love you so much!" said Luffy waking up and immediately hugging her like he just had ten energy drinks

Luffy then released Hancock

"I love you so much MEAT!" said Luffy jumping off the bed and flying to the kitchen

Hancock sighted, if you asked her ten years ago if she will start being jealous of food, she would have probably petrify you immediately, but that was a real feeling she's having. But she never minded… she just loved Luffy too much, she smiled and made her way to the kitchen

The palace was very big, it took a lot of time to walk from the master bed room to the kitchen, mostly because the servants should serve the food to their bedroom, but Luffy liked to eat in the kitchen, and Hancock can't say no to anything her sweetheart asks

She entered the kitchen to see Luffy eating furiously like he always does; he has probably eaten twenty plates by now

"Ooh, you look so cute…" said Hancock looking at Luffy

Even after spending four years with him, Hancock's love for Luffy didn't diminish a slight bit  
everytime Luffy did something in front of, wheather it was cute or not... she used to blush and compliment him

"aihh jajah hahagsh" said Luffy while eating

"Ohhh you look so handsome… but I still can't understand you Luffy…" said Hancock with a smile

"Eating like a pig. As always…" said a huge orange haired woman entering the kitchen

"Ooh, even the pirate king has disadvantages" said another huge woman with green hair, and she was also smiling

"ooooh maggrtre jjeuehe!" said Luffy while eating

"Swallow it before you speak, knuckle head." Said Marigold angrily

Luffy swallowed the whole food at once

"Ooh, Marigold! Sando! Goood morning!" said Luffy with a cheerful look

Hancock blushed "ooh, he looks so handsome when he's cheerful…"

The green haired sighted

"Heeeh, people just never change… You still can't spell my name correctly, can't you…" said Sandersonya looking at Luffy

"This seemed weird at first, but those two are a perfect fit…" said Marigold sarcastically

"Ooh Hancock, I was saying thank you for waking me up earlier, because I would've missed three meals by now!" said Luffy

"Welcome honeey… but I woke you up because today is your anniversary…" said Hancock with a smile

Luffy waved his head; he had no idea what was she talking about

"Your anniversary? Five years as the pirate king?" said Marigold trying to make him remember

A question marks appeared on luffy's head

"Five years ago? Same day? You found One Piece?" said Sandersonya

"Hum, One Piece! What about it!" said Luffy

"FIVE YEARS AGO YOU BECAME THE PIRATE KING AND FOUND RAFTEL YOU IDIOT!" said Marigold screaming

"Hey! Marigold, watch your mouth when you're talking to Luffy" said Hancock with a serious tone

"Sorry big sis" apologized Marigold

"Aren't you suppose to meet your nakama today?" said Sandersonya

"Remember honey? The reunion?" said Hancock

Luffy spilled all of the food from his mout,h and the food landed directly on the three sisters' faces

"IT'S THE REUINION! I will meet my nakama today! I have to hurry to Sabody!" said Luffy jumping off the table

"Relax Luffy, with the new ship that cyborg Franky sent you, you can make it to Sabody in two hours" said Hancock calming Luffy down and wiping the food out of her face

"Then I should hurry!" said Luffy with a big smile

"The reunion is after five hours… you may sit down and eat your meat" said Hancock

"OK, meat!" said Luffy continuing to eat

Sandersonya and Marigold wiped the food out of their face with towels, and they weren't very angry, they're used to this kind of behavior from luffy

"Ooh I'm so excited to see my nakama again! It has been years since we met! I can't wait!" said Luffy waving the meat in his hand, and he seemed very happy

"He's sooo active…how do you handle him in the bed?" said Sandersonya sarcastically

"It's the best part, trust me" said Hancock putting her hands on her cheeks and blushing

"Reunion! Reunion! Reunion!" cried Luffy

"Does it have to be this weekend, I only get to see you once a week… and they took that away from me too…" said Hancock with an upset look

"Ooh, don't be mad! I will make it up for you later! But I have to see my nakama today… I wonder how they look like now…" said Luffy with a smile

"It's all this stupid pirate king job, I can't see how owning most of the grand line's islands can keep you this busy" said Hancock with anger

"You are always busy with our pirate crew too… who else will support the amazons? This knuckle head?" said Marigold pointing at Luffy

"But you know things have been easier, since your father in-law became the leader of the New Government, which saved us a lot of trouble…" said Sandersonya

"But the government's new rules are kinda annoying too… we are only allowed to steal from other pirate crews… or we will break the Laws" said Marigold with her hand under her chin

"Oh yeah, by the way, Luffy did you contact your dad after you helped him Topple the World Government?" said Hancock

"Naa, he's too busy as the leader of the mystery thing… but it's ok because Robin is working with him now…" said Luffy

"What about grandpa Garp?" said Hancock Curiously

"I've seen him once or two" said Luffy carelessly

"We're leaving" said Marigold while standing

"You didn't have breakfast… eat with us! Eat!" said Luffy

"Ahhm, no thanks…" said Sandersonya while leaving

"See you later big sis" said Marigold while leaving too

"Luffy you seem very excited…" said Hancock with a smile

"Hahaha, Zoro will take a nap as always, Sanji will make the most delicious food ever! Franky will do his suuupeeeer dance, and Brooke will play music! And Ussop will tell lies to chopper, and Nami will hit everyone, and Robin will just laugh!" said Luffy with joy

"Nami, and Robin! I told you not to mention those two in front of me!" said Hancock with an angry look

"Aah, I'm so sorry!" said Luffy nervously putting his hands in front of his face  
Hancock was very nice to him, but she was also a very jealous woman, so he had to make sure he doesn't make her mad… because she becomes very scary sometimes... 

* * *

_The New World - Former World Goverment HQ - Current headquarters of the New Government - Army commander office_

"Robin-Sama!" said a man entering the office after knocking

Robin was sitting down on her office, and reviewing some papers, she then took off her eyeglasses calmly, and looked at the man in front of the door

"What? You seem thrilled" said Robin with a calm voice

"My apologies, but we followed your orders to locate the poynglyth in Fishmen Island" said the man picking up his breath

"You found it?" said Robin with a smile

"Yes it will arrive today… We're one step closer to recover the second incident weapon, Commander Robin" said the man with a big smile

"You must be very excited Robin-Sama, we already recovered the Pluton weapon and destroyed it, this will be our second success, if we were able to destroy all the ancient weapons; we will prevent a disaster in the future… You'll have a lot of work today" said the man

"Sorry but not today…" said Robin with a calm smile

"What?" said the man confused

"I _am_ very excited… because today I have a very important meeting…" said Robin with a smile

They hear the door knocking

"Rooobinn!" said a purple hair man wearing a weird outfit

"Ivankuf-Sama…" said the man

"Iva-Chan, what are you doing here?" said Robin curiously

"Is that how you greet your fellow commander?" said Ivankuf with a wink

Robin smiled

"Come on and join me Iva-Chan" said Robin with a smile

"You may leave…" said Robin to the man

"Hay, Robin-Sama" said the man leaving

"So what are you up to these days…" said Robin to Ivankuf while

"Just the usual… I came here to give my monthly report…" said Ivankuf with a lazy look while sitting across Robin's desk

"How's the island of Okamas?"

"It's boring as ever… BUT I heard you're meeting Mugiwara-Boy today!" said Ivankuf with excitement

"Yes you're right…"

"Then pleeeaaase take me toooo!" said Ivankuf

"I would love to, but it's a private meeting, a StarwHats reunion only…" said Robin

Ivankuf started looking gloomy

"Ooh, I will get a heart attack, I will die… I will die... NO I'm not!" said Ivankuf comically

Robin didn't respond to his joke in anyway… and it frustrated him

"Where is the reunion anyway…" said Ivankuf moving his finger in circles on the desk with a lazy move

"It's in Sabody…" said Robin

"Oh, the same place you were suppose to meet after you spent two years apart" said Ivankuf

"Yeah, exactly… it's very close to the HQ, I will go there later this day" said Robin explaining

"Well you go and have fun… and leave me here with all these boring people" said Ivankuf with a gloomy face

"By the way, where's Dragon…" said Robin

"He went with Kuma to the islands that refused to join the New Government… it's about three islands or so…" said Ivankuf looking like he's annoyed

"Something bothering you?" said Robin curiously

"That kuma… ever since Vegapunk and Franky-boy returned him to normal… he started taking all the exciting missions… I feel like I became useless since he came back! And it's also Dragon's fault… we are all commanders! But NOO he has to take Kuma rather than me…" said Ivankuf whining

Robin giggled… she just knew Ivankuf and Kuma never get along with each other

"Ooh, and I also saw someone familiar when I came!" said Ivankuf with a big smile

Robin looked confused

"Who?" said Robin curiously

"Who do you think, Trafalgar Law…" said Ivankuf with an evil glare at Robin

"Ow…" said Robin carelessly

"And when I asked… they told me he always comes to the HQ to meet you…" said Ivankuf with a smile

"Yeah, Room-Kun always comes here, he's a pirate that works with the government…" said Robin explaining

"Are you sure he came here _just_ to talk business?" said Ivankuf with a smile

"We also talked about some other stuff, Room-Kun is a very close person to me" said Robin with a glare

"How close?" said Ivankuf with a glare while leaning his head to Robin's

"Iva-Chan… I think you have work to do…" said Robin with a fake smile

"Ok don't tell me… but you also can't fool me… I am the drag queen you know! Say hi to Mugiwara-Boy!" said Ivankuf with a cheerful smile while leaving the office

Robin sighted, and then she smiled and continued reading the papers 

* * *

_The Grand Line - Jingo Island - Town square_

"Pirate Hunter Roronwa! I've been looking for you for a long time, I will be your opponent!" said a man holding a sword

"Humph?" turned the green haired swordsman

"I will defeat you and become the world's greatest swordsman!" said the man waving his sword at Zoro

"…" said Zoro turned around with an evil smile

He took out just one of his swords, the man attacked him but Zoro blocked him with no effort

"You have a long way to go, kid" said Zoro carelessly

Zoro attacked the guy, and it caused the man's sword to be thrown to the air and it landed away from them

The man landed on his knees and Zoro pointed his sword at him

"Please don't kill me!" said the man begging for his life

"You don't worth it… a man with pride excepts his death with a warm smile… a real man never begs for his life, next time you bother me... I will slice to pieces" said Zoro deeply, looking at the guy with a killing glare

He put the sword back to its place and turns around; the man stood up and rushed to run away from him

"Now… where the hell am I?" said Zoro to himself while looking around

"Aniki!" said a black haired man wearing black sunglasses

Zoro turned around

"We finally found you Aniki!" said another man next to him, with a very weird face helmet and a bold head

"Johnny, Yosaku, where have you been, did you got lost again?" said Zoro curiously

"YOU were the one who got lost!" said Johnny and Yosaku with a combined voice in a very comical way

"Hah, what are you two talking about?" said Zoro feeling offended

"While we were anchoring the bout, we told you to wait for us at the bay!" said Yosaku with his hands crossed

"I went out of the bout and jumped to the bay, but I didn't find you in front of me!" said Zoro explaining

"WE were BEHIND YOU!" said Johnny screaming

"TWO feet BEHIND YOU!" said Yosaku

"So you gave me wrong directions…" said Zoro arrogantly

Johnny and Yosaku fell on the ground from the shock… The world's greatest swordsman was too stupid for them to handle…

"So what shall we do today…" said Zoro looking at the village with excitement

"Oh yeah Aniki, I checked your schedule…" said Johnny bringing out a notebook from his pocket

"I have a schedule…" said Zoro with a surprised face

"As the world's greatest swordsman, you have absolutely no meetings or appointments in the next few YEARS whatsoever" said Johnny sarcastically

"Geez, your life is more boring than a fish seller…" said Yosaku sarcastically putting his hand on under chin

"Heey! Do you think I care!" said Zoro angrily

"BUT, I saw something weird here… it says (reunion-five years later-Sabody)?" said Johnny wondering, while looking at the notebook

"haa, what idiot wrote that?" said Zoro curiously

"It's _your_ handwriting…" said Johnny while turning the notebook for Zoro to see

Zoro made an awkward impression, and he looked embarrassed

"Maybe I wrote that while I was drunk" said Zoro acting normally crossing his hands

"But you never get drunk, Aniki" said Yosaku wondering

Zoro made his impression again

"Oi stop making me look like an idiot!" said Zoro while holding Yosaku's shirt comically

"But you are one" said Johnny sarcastically

"Oi! Do you have a death wish!" said Zoro taking out his swords

"But Aniki, it may mean something" said Yosaku pointing at the notebook

"Hah?" said Zoro while putting his swords back to its place

"Yeah, that's why I mentioned it, it may mean today, because it's you five years anniversary as the pirate king's first mate…" said Johnny explaining

"It may mean that you have some sort of meeting today in Sabody Archipelago…" said Yosaku putting his hand on his chin

Zoro made his awkward impression again

"It's… the reunion!" said Zoro

"No way! You reunion with Luffy-Aniki and the others!" said Johnny surprised

"But it says it's couple hours later, so we don't need to rush, our new upgraded bout can make it there in no time… this island is close…" said Yosaku explaining

"Ok so let's get ready and go buy an eternal pose" said Zoro acting "cool" again

"So we will wait here until you come back from the trip…" said Johnny with a smile

"What? No way! Perona is not with me this time! There's no way I could find the way" said Zoro

"Can't we tell Perona-Aniki, I mean Perona-San to come and take you" said Yosaku sarcastically

"There's no way! We ran away from her three months ago, remember" said Zoro terrified

"_You _ran away, and forced us to go with you…we liked her place…" said Johnny proofing a point

"Who cares about what you think! She was forcing me to do… _stuff_!" said Zoro angrily

"Oh poor Zoro-Aniki…" said Johnny and Yosaku at the same time covering their bloody noses

"Anyway, I think Bonney is much cooler" said Zoro with a serious look

"Aniki, do you have a thing for pink haired woman or something?" said Johnny sarcastically

"Oi, I didn't meant it that way! She DID gave us a place to stay in the past few months!" said Zoro angrily

"Then why did we come this far?" said Yosaku curiously

"That former marine woman is still going for me after all these years... she practically ruined my life!" said Zoro angrily

"That Tashigi? Why don't you just defeat her?" said Johnny confused

"I can't kill her, it's a long story..." said Zoro

"Wow, if someone told me a few years ago that Zoro-Aniki will become a _player_... I would've laughed so hard" said Yosaku sarcastically

"OI! stop provoking me to kill you!" said Zoro angrily

"You have a point, we will take you there and make a tour in Sabody until you finish" said Johnny

"Fine!" said Zoro hiding his embarrassment

Yosaku's stomach started making weird noises

"Ooh, maybe we should kill time and grab something to eat, I'm starving…" said Yosaku

The three started walking until they found a restourant

"By the way guys, you've been accompanying me since I left my crew… Don't you guys have other things to do?" said Zoro while sitting on a table across Johnny and Yosaku and putting his elbow on the table and his hand under his chin

"Are you serious Aniki?! Do you know how famous we are now? Going with the world's greatest swordsman!" said Johnny with a big smile

"Yeah! Now all people recognize us as the _two weird guys with the pirate hunter Roronwa Zoro_!" said Yosaku

Zoro sighted

"Besides… who will show you directions if we left you alone?" said Johnny sarcastically

"You will probably get lost and end up in some weird place…" said Yosaku

"What did you just say?!" said Zoro angrily 

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Reverse Mountain – Twin Capes – Center stage_

_A week ago_

The Twin Capes has certainly changed in the past few years… Far away to the left side of the light house, there was a huge circular piece of wood that looked like a stage surrounded by numerous numbers of ships, thousands and thousands of people were standing on the stage cheering, and dancing wildly

Although it was nighttime, the light house lighted the whole stage area with some large colored lights that was pointing at the center, it made the atmosphere perfect for a huge consort

"Soul King-Sama! We love you!" said a bunch of people in middle of the large crowd  
they were all cheering

In the center of the stage, above the fans; there was very tall skeleton that was holding a guitar

"Yohohoho!" Laughed Brooke cheerfully

"Yohohoho!" cheered the fans repeating after him

Brooke was wearing purple heart-shaped sunglasses, a white feather boa, a top hat and a giant crown on the brim, and pink trousers with a floral design

"Now for the end of the consort! I will sing my favorite song for my lovely fans! What is it?!" said Brooke

"BINK'S SAKE!" yelled the fans with a combined voice

"You are DEAD right! And I'm also dead! cuz' I'm a skeleton!" said Brooke

The crowd laughed loudly despite the non funny joke

"Skull Jooooke!" cried the crowd together

"Come out, Laboon!" said Brooke

The fans cheered loudly

The ground under the fans started trembling, but they kept cheering

Brooke jumped VERY high, and landed on one of the ships surrounding the stage

The ocean started moving, but the stage was too high and too strong to be affected

Suddenly, a blue whale's head came out of the water next to the ship Brooke was standing on

The whale made a very loud sound

The crowd wasn't a bit scared, they cheered even more than before

"LABOON! LABOON! LABOON!" the fan cheered

Brooke jumped very high again, and landed on Laboon's head, and started playing the guitar

Laboon was even bigger than before, he was twice as big as the last time he encountered the Strawhats, but the Strawhat Jolly Roger painting on his head was gone

Laboon smiled, and started moving slowly so he wouldn't get Brooke killed, but he seemed dancing happily

"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho" sang Brooke and was also followed by the fans  
"Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho"

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta…"

Brooke continued to sing the song, and the fans sang every word with him

The consort was soon over, and the ships were gone

Brooke stood on the empty stage, and faced Laboon

"So Laboon, did you like the consort?" said Brooke with a smile

Laboon smiled cheerfully and made some noise, and Brooke understood him

"Huuuh Laboon, I am so happy I am here with you now…" said Brooke with a smile

Laboon cheered again

"Yohohoho, don't worry… I will never leave you again! I know my tours take long sometimes, but I always come back right?" said Brooke

Laboon smiled

"Ok now, it's your bed time, have good sleep tonight ok…" said Brooke

Laboon dived in the ocean and disappeared

Brooke jumped and headed toward the light house, behind it was a humongous mansion; there was couple of men in black standing in front of the door

"Good job Brooke-Sama that was a very huge concert" said one man

"Thank you, my throat still hurts from all this singing… But wait! I don't have a throat! Because I am a skeleton Yohohoho!" said Brooke to the guy

"That was very funny Brooke-Sama" said the man without changing his face impression

Brooke entered the mansion and opened a door on the second floor

What inside didn't look like a room, it looked like a huge field… The ground was filled with grass, and the walls looked like a fare blue sky with birds on it… but it was a painting

In the center of the room, an old man with a very weird looking flower on his head was sitting on a chair and reading a newspaper

"Good evening Crocus-san!" said Brooke with a smile walking toward him

"Oh hey Brooke, how was the party?" said Crocus with his eyes still on the newspaper

"It was huge! The consort was so loud that my ears were almost going to rip off!" said Brooke

"BUT I don't have ears! Cuz' I'm a skeleton Yohohoho!" said Brooke

Crocus didn't respond to his joke

"One thing I like about this room is that it's sound proof…" said Crocus carelessly

"Brooke-Sama, there are couple of reporters outside, do you want me to dismiss them?" said a man in black entering the room

"No, I have free time… I will answer their questions and stuff, Yohohoho!" said Brooke with a smile

He went out to see a lot of reporters…

Brooke loved to answer questions and give autographs for fans, he never wanted to become famous, or become one of the richest artists in the world. He just wanted to sing in front of people… And that made him who he is now… so he appreciated every single person who loved him

"Good evening everyone! Yohohoho!" said Brooke with a smile

"Soul king! What will be the location of your next consort?" said a reporter out of a huge bunch of others

"Oh, I only change my location when I go on tours! Otherwise I do all my consorts in the Twin Capes! Yohoho!" said Brooke cheerfully

"Soul King! Are you going to make a tour anytime soon?" said a beautiful female reporter

"Ohhh what a beautiful young lady?! May I see your pants please?" said Brooke with a smile

The woman slammed her fist on Brooke's head

"Just answer the question, you pervert" said the woman angrily

A huge bump appeared on Brooke's head from her hit

"Ok, Ok, please don't kill me… WAIT! You can't kill me! Because I'm already dead! Yohohoho" said Brooke laughing

The bump became two; the woman was losing her temper

"It will start next week starting in whiskey Peak… it will go on for four months" said Brooke stuttering while laying down on the floor comically

"But Soul King! We got some news from a source that the Strawhats will have a reunion next week! So you are not going?!" said another reporter

Brooke stood up

Then his jaw dropped to the floor when he heard what the guy said

Brooke rushed inside and closed the door

"Crocus-san! It's the reunion next week!" said Brooke terrified while entering Crocus's room

"Yeah, I just read it in the newspaper" said Crocus carelessly

"I have to cancel all my consorts this week, and also cancel the tour right now!" said Brooke terrified

"Yes you do that…" said Crocus carelessly

"But it's impossible to travel half of the Grand Line in one week... I'm dead! WAIT! I'm already dead because I'm a skeleton!" said Brooke with panic

"Ok, Ok stay calm…" said Crocus closing the newspaper

Suddenly, Brooke was seen sitting down on a chair calmly, and drinking a cup of tea in which he brought it from nowhere "literally"

"Not that calm!" said Crocus angrily

"But you don't understand! If I didn't go, my crew will kill me! Wait, they can't kill me… because I'm already dead! Yohohoho" said Brooke while standing in panic again

Crocus sighted… Brooke was becoming more and more annoying so he had to give him a solution, so he can leave him alone

"Listen… that cyborg shipwright from your crew…" said Crocus explaining

"Franky-san?" said Brooke curiously

"The last time he visited, he made a room inside Laboon right?" said Crocus

"Yeah he did… he just had too much of free time, that he made me a consort stage, and upgraded the light house, and even made some work on Laboon…" said Brooke explaining

"With my medical knowledge, and his carpentering skills, we were able to construct a room on Laboon's back…we called it _The Control Room_, you can sit there and watch where Laboon's going" said Crocus explaining

"So…" said Brooke curiously

"So why don't you take Laboon and travel the Grand Line?" said Crocus

"But Crocus-san! It is too dangerous for him!" said Brooke with a worried look

"Oh come on… the Grand Line isn't that dangerous anymore since the Pirate Era is over… and that whale is one the biggest creatures in the world right now…" said Crocus explaining

"But we may get attacked by someone! I am already dead, but he will be in danger!" said Brooke terrified

"Oh come on! Stop treating him like a child, he's fifty nine years old… and with his size you can travel to the New World in less than a week besides, Laboon didn't leave the Twin Capes in decades, he may finally have some fun in a little adventure like this…" said Crocus with a smile

"You are right! I should trust him! Now I will go and prepare my things! We will depart tomorrow! Yohohoho thanks for the advice Crocus-san!" said Brooke while leaving

Crocus sighted

"Now, where was I?" said Crocus to himself while opening the newspaper again

* * *

_New World – Elbaf- The Castle of the King_

"And then the sea king attacked us! And it was very dangerous... it was headed toward my fiancé Kaya! But _I_ _the brave warrior of the sea_ Ussop-Sama! Finished the monster with one finger!"

It was in a very large hall inside the castle of Elbaf where the king stays…

Ussop was sitting down on a humongous table in the center of a hall, talking to a giant that sat down on a large chair opposite the sniper; the giant was leaning his head to Ussop…

Ussop was wearing a dark blue hat, a pair of goggles on his head, and opened white short-sleeved shirt, a light blue trousers, and a pair of black boots

His nose seems to be barely longer, and his body has become more muscular, and his overall appearance seems a bit more serious

"REALLY?! With one finger!" said the giant next to him with a surprised look

"Oh yes! I would do anything for the sake of Kaya! Who am I?!" said Ussop with a fake attitude

"You are the brave warrior of the sea Ussop!" said the giant with excitement

"Haghaghaghaghaghag" laughed the giant

"Hey Prince Gobra!" said another giant entering

"Hey brother, I see that you have become friends with the King of snipers?" said another giant who was walking next to him. They headed toward the table

Ussop started to sweat

"Hey! Kashi, Oimo! Ussop-kun is just telling me how he managed to defeat sea kings and other monsters during your journey" said the giant Takashi

"What? Did we just missed that?" said Kashi sarcastically

"All what he did was hide behind Kaya-Chan and yell _If_ _you attacked me! Kaya will kill you! She's stronger than she looks!_" said Oimo acting like Ussop

Oimo and Kashi started laughing

"Oi, stop it…" said Ussop whispering

"Hmph" said Gobra with a disappointed look

"No, no prince! They're just joking… joking!" said Ussop

"Oh yeah, yeah…" said Kashi lazily

They both sat down on the table chairs next to Gobra and looked at Ussop who was sitting on the table cross legged

"I am hungry!" said Kashi

"Oi mo! (me too)" said Oimo

"Why did you go to East Blue from the first place?" said Gobra curiously

"We went because the King of Snipers wanted to visit his village, we thought it was too dangerous for him so went along too" said Kashi

"Kaya-Chan came along too, and we even stopped by Little Garden and checked on our bosses" said Kashi

"Those two are still fighting stronger than ever! As expected from my masters! It was a very nice trip!" said Ussop cheerfully

"Ooh, but I have to find a way to reach Sabody Archipelago in a week to meet my friends…" said Ussop while looking at them

"Any ideas?" said Kashi to Ussop

"I will use Franky's boat, but I have no idea how much time it will take to go there…" said Ussop

"We are back!" said a female giant entering the room, she was a long hair brunette, and she also wore the warriors armor and a helmet, and she had a very nice slender body for a Giant. There was also a human girl with blond hair was sitting on her shoulder

"Oh hey guys" said Ussop with a smile

The giant put the girl on the table next to Ussop and sat on a chair next to Kashi

Kaya gave Ussop a soft hug, and sat down next to him

Kaya's hair was longer, she was wearing a short white dress, and a black leather jacket in the same length

"What were you two doing?" said Ussop smiling

"Princess Lena-San was showing me the village… it is very nice" said Kaya with a big smile

"But don't push yourself too much, it's not good for your health" said Ussop with a worried look

"You worry too much Ussop-San, I am not sick anymore, remember?" said Kaya with a smile

"Oh, ok…" said Ussop with a smile

"But I am still surprised that Oimo-San is a Prince, and you are also the older one…" said Kaya looking amazed

"I never liked being a king; I was always into piracy… Lena and Gobra would do a lot better than me" said Oimo explaining

"That's why I will be the future queen of Elbaf!" said Lena with a confident attitude

"Wait! Why can't _I_ be the king!" said Gobra confused

"I'm older than you, plus you cannot even count your fingers Gobra…" said Lena sarcastically

"Hmph" said Gobra looking disappointed

"Don't get so excited the old man will live a lot longer than you think…" said Kashi

"Do you think I don't know Kashi… I never wish my father to _die_ you know!" said Lena to Kashi angrily

"Yes, yes I know my love… I was just proving a point here" said Kashi trying to calm her down

Everyone started Laughing

Soon the food was served and everyone was eating, Ussop's and Kaya's dishes were even bigger than Going Merry itself…

"Oh by the way Kaya, I will go to Sabody tomorrow, you are coming right? To the reunion?" said Ussop to kaya

"There's no way Ussop-San…" said Kaya with a smile

"What? Why?" said Ussop looking confused

"It's a private event, I don't want to intrude… it will be rude" said Kaya

"No it will not, the crew knows you very well" said Ussop

"No Ussop-San, you are going to gather as a crew, you will talk about your old days and your adventures… I am not a pirate, everyone will just get bored of me…" said Kaya

"No they're not! But if you insist…" said Ussop

"Besides, Elbaf doesn't have a lot of doctors, and since this is the island of warriors, I will help the injured people, it will be so much fun…" said Kaya with a smile

"Kaya is a very good doctor by the way, she can cure people hundred times her size with no problem…" added Lena

"Impressive Kaya-Chan, dealing with giants is a lot more difficult than curing humans" said Kashi

"Thank you so much" said Kaya with a smile

"But you will be alone, in a place you never visit before, and with people you never meet before too…" said Ussop

"I will be FINE, you should stop worrying about me" said Kaya with a big smile

"We will take care of her!" said Oimo

"Yeah!" said the other three combined

"Fine… I spent many years with you all, so I trust you guys with Kaya" said Ussop

"We will not let you down long nose-kun!" said Lena with a smile

* * *

_Grand Line – Green Leaf – South East village – The Sakura Mansion_

The Mansion was huge, and was surrounded by a giant park filled with Sakura trees everywhere, the area seemed pink from all the leaves that was flying everywhere

There was one remarkable feature about the mansion, on the highest point of the roof, a huge Pirate flag was hanged on a pole; the flag had a traditional skull, and bones crossed… and a couple of Sakura leaves drown around the skull

"Please, I beg you to treat my lover… she has a very dangerous disease, she visited hundreds of doctors, but no one could do anything!" said a man with a very sad voice standing in a middle of a room begging the one in front of him

It was a very dark room, in front of the man; a very weird creature was sitting down on a large chair

The creature looked mysterious and scary

"Really?" said the weird creature

"Please! You are the only one who can cure her! You are the best doctor in the world!" said the man desperately

The creature stood up and walked toward the man

He looked like he's smiling

"Sure! You can bring her tomorrow…" said Chopper with a warm smile

Chopper was in his Heavy Point state, and was wearing his trademark hat, and a long white doctor coat

"Really! You would do that?!" said the man looking very happy

"Thank you very much!" said the man happily

"It's ok, I am a doctor, I will cure anyone who needs my help" said Chopper with a smile

"Thank you! Thank you! I will drop by tomorrow" said the man running out of the room cheerfully

"Excuse me…" said the man to a woman whom he accidently ran by at the door

The woman nodded

" , you're making people happy as always" said the woman with a smile

She was a tall woman, as tall as Chopper's heavy point, she had a long silky purple hair and purple eyes; she was wearing a round eyeglasses, a purple dress to her knees, and a white doctor jacket in the same length

"~ shut up, saying that doesn't make me happy, you baka! ~" said Chopper dancing cheerfully

The woman giggled

Chopper stopped dancing and looked worried

"How's he…" said Chopper with a serious look

"I finished with the stitching, he's fine and stable… his bandages need to be changed, but I thought you would want to do that" said the woman with a smile

"I wanted to treat him myself, thank you!" said Chopper taking off his white jacket and turning into his Brain Point and walking toward another room

Chopper soon began to treat a young guy, he was lying on the bed; he had short dark brown hair with a blue bandana on his head, he was injured in his chest

"I cannot believe you came all the way here by yourself! This is so reckless!" said Chopper while treating him

"It was an accident, ok… my ship was fucked up and it crashed in the middle of the shore with no alarm, and a pole stroke right through me!" said the boy

Chopper sighted

"Kid these days, are reckless, and never admit they're wrong…" said Chopper

"But sensei, I was very lucky to finally reach you in Green Leaf when I crashed…" said the boy with a smile

"Oh really? You were looking for me after all, Jiro?" said Chopper curiously

"Haaay! I am looking for crew members!" said Jiro with excitement

"What happened to _your_ crew?" said Chopper curiously

"The Phoenix crew was good, but they separated years ago… but I want to have my own crew, and be the captain, and maybe someday I will defeat Monkey D. Luffy and become the Pirate King!" said Jiro with excitement

Chopper smiled

"I doubt that… do you know how strong Luffy is?" said Chopper

"I know! But I will become stronger, and someday I will be stronger than him…" said Jiro

"Hmph, good luck with that…" said Chopper teasing him

"Oh by the way sensei!" said Jiro trying to get up

"Stay down, kid…" said Chopper forcing him to lie down and he continued bandaging him

"Do you want to be my nakama?!" said Jiro with a smile

Chopper started laughing

"I was a pirate before… and Luffy will kick my ass if I joined your crew" said Chopper explaining

"But I need a doctor, sensei!" said Jiro

"And a shipwright too!" said Chopper sarcastically

"Hmph, that's a good idea, maybe I will not have all these tragic accidents anymore…" said Jiro thinking

"So this wasn't your ONLY incident!" said Chopper comically

"Oh! What about your assistant! She can join my crew!" said Jiro

"She's actually a doctor, she joined me five years ago… her name is Kobato" said Chopper finishing the treatment

Kobato entered the room holding a newspaper

"How it's going, doctor Chopper?" said sitting down next to Chopper

"~ Oh calling me doctor doesn't make me happy by the way! ~" said Chopper dancing with joy

"He seems happy…" said Jiro and Kobato with a combined voice

"Oi, you want to become my nakama?!" said Jiro to her

"Ahhm, thanks for the offer, but I think I will keep my studying with doctor Chopper…" said with a smile

"I met her almost ten years ago when we were trapped in a marine base called G-8, she couldn't even hold herself together with patients, and she wasn't able to see blood…" said Chopper to Jiro sarcastically

"But thanks to you, I got my spirit back and decided to learn ever more, from the world's best doctor" said Kobato with a smile

"~You meanie! You're not making me happy you know~" said Chopper dancing again

"… I still can't believe you accepted to be my mentor…" said Kobato smiling

"Well I'm not much of a mentor when you're older than me…" said Chopper feeling shy

"Oh yeah doctor, I found this" said showing the newspaper to Chopper

"A newspaper!" said Chopper and Jiro feeling amazed

She sighted

"It's not the newspaper you two… it's the NEWS in the PAPER…" said Kobato sarcastically

"Ohhh" said Chopper and Jiro with a calm voice

"It says the Strawhats reunion is next week… interesting" said Chopper reading

Kobato and Jiro felt confused

"Sensei?" said Jiro to Chopper

"Huh?"

"Isn't it _your_ crew?" said Kobato

Chopper blinked his eyes twice

"I am suppose to see my crew this weekend?!" said Chopper yelling in shock

"Really?! You will meet Strawhat Luffy!" said Jiro with excitement

"Oh! That's good news…" said Kobato

"I-I should get ready and pack my stuff! It's takes a week from here to the Red Line!" said Chopper panicking and heading toward the door

"Ok doctor… I will call the bay and tell them to prepare your ship…" said Kobato standing up calmly

"Aah not that, can you tell them to prepare Franky's boat?" said Chopper to Kobato

"Sure!" said Kobato with a smile

"Thanks!" said Chopper running outside and Kobato slowly followed him

"Yes, Finally!" said Jiro with excitement

* * *

**I know that Jiro and kobato are non cannon characters, but when I checked... I found out that Chopper doesn't have a lot of friends sadly...**

**Next chapter, coming soon**

**I will not be updating until I get reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_New World – Summer Clash – Kazaguruma_ _Restaurant_

It was a very hot day in Summer Clash as usual, and the restaurant was quite busy…

Kazaguruma was known to serve the best food in the world considering that they serve all kinds of sea food. It was the only restaurant to use ingredients from the legendary sea "All Blue" the fish and other sea food from all of the four seas, so the restaurant used to be busy all the time having costumers from all around the seas

Inside the kitchen, numerous chefs were working hard and cooking all kinds of food

"Everyone! The owner is back from his trip to All Blue" said a waiter to the chefs while bringing back plates from the restaurant

"Thank god they came back early, we were almost going out of food supplies…" said a chef while cooking with a smile

"As expected from the owner! He always makes his trips in the right time, and always comes back safe; he was a famous pirate after all…." Added another chef

Inside the restaurant looked very fancy, and people with different appearances all sat down on their tables eating their food like they never had anything this good before

"Ohh, that's so good! As expected from the world's best restaurant" said a man with a big smile

"We waited months until we got a reservation, but this food worth it…" said a woman sitting on the same table

A man entered the restaurant; he walked slowly toward the kitchen

Everyone stopped eating, and looked at the man while he was walking

"Hey, hey look guys, it's the owner of the restaurant!" said a man from a table

"No way! The infamous pirate!" said a man next to him whispering

"He so intense… you can see he's a very serious man…" said another woman sweating

"He was called the world's best cook when he was in the Pirate King's crew… when they found Raftel, he realized they're not in the Grand Line anymore… they were actually in the legendary sea All Blue" said another man explaining

"I also heard he's a furious man… he never lost a battle, and he was known as a blood thirsty beast" said another man gulping

The man continued walking toward the kitchen while everyone was looking at him, with terrified looks

He had short blond hair, a slender body, and he was wearing a black suite, and a cigarette in his mouth

A woman accidently dropped a spoon from the tension

She leaned down to pick it up, but the man reached it before her

"Ooh what a beautiful young lady!" said the man with a cheerful voice while placing the spoon on the table

" …" the woman looked a bit scared

"Your beauty makes my heart beat so fast… this beauty can only be compared with mermaids… how lovely~" said the man

The woman was very nervous at this point

"You know if I wasn't married, I would ask for a date, but I love my wife too much!" said Sanji cheerfully

"P-pervert…" said the woman whispering while the man walked away

The man entered the kitchen

"Heeey shitty cooks" said Sanji

"Hey owner!" said everyone while working

"Welcome back Master!" said a huge blond man wearing a cowboy outfit

"Hey" said Sanji to the man carelessly

"No problems happened while you were gone… I handsome, I mean Duval, made sure things were smooth as ever!" said Duval cheerfully

"What about the girls?" said Sanji

"They are fine… Miss Owner asked me to tell you something" said Duval

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts (literally)

"~~Did she want to remind me how much she loves meee~~" said Sanji dancing in his _love mode_

"Not exactly…" said Duval

"~~ then she made me a welcome party, because she missed me so much!~~" said Sanji; still in Love mode

"Ahh no, I told her that you're coming back today, but she didn't care…" said Duval

Sanji fell on the grand from disappointment

"She said you should pick Miss Neeji and go meet her in the beach this afternoon…" said Duval

"Haaaay! I will go now!" said Sanji flying to the exit

"Have a good day young Master!" said Duval trying to wink; he looked hideous as ever

Meanwhile in a fancy Mansion

A young woman entered the kitchen and drank a bottle of water; she was wearing a bikini and her waist was wrapped with a towel

Sanji entered the mansion

"Neeji-Chwaaaan!" said Sanji cheerfully

"Sanji-Kun, the kitchen…" said the woman calling him

Sanji entered the kitchen, and when he saw the woman in front of him, his eyes turned to hearts again

"Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" yelled Sanji with joy; he danced his way to Nami with excitement

"You're too loud!" said Nami hitting him in the head angrily

Nami's appearance didn't change a lot in the past few years, her long ginger hair was the same, her personality was obviously the same, and she looked even younger than before

"Nami-Swan… I missed you so much!" said Sanji with a smile

Nami sighted

"Oh Nami-San, weren't you supposed to be in the beach?" said Sanji curiously

"I was… but I also remembered that next week's the reunion…" said Nami sitting down across the table

"Huh? You are right…" said Sanji remembering

"Heeeeh… five years passed quickly right…" said Nami with a smile

"Back then you were beautiful, but now you are more beautiful than eveeeer~~" said Sanji (Love Mode)

"Back then I thought completing my map was just a dream… but I did finish it after all…" said Nami smiling

"It's the most beautiful map in the world Nami-Swaan~" said Sanji

"But also, I never thought selling copies of the world's map can earn me so much money!" said Nami; her eyes turned to Beli signs (literally)

"You are not just one of the richest people ever, but you are also the cutest woman in the world! Nami-Swan!" said Sanji with joy

"But we have to go now so we can arrive a day earlier… we have to prepare a banquet and all" said Nami

"You are right… I will see Robin-Chwaan again!" said Sanji with excitement

"And the others too…" said Sanji carelessly

Nami sighted

"Why did I have to end up with you…" said Nami putting her hand on her forehead

"Its LOOOOOVEE Nami-Swan" said Sanji dancing in joy

"Why me…" said Nami sarcastically

"Haay! I will tell the servants! And prepare myself" said Sanji with excitement

"I already did, just call Neeji and ask her if she wants to go too" said Nami

"But Nami-San, is it safe to take her with us?" said Nami

"No it's not, but it's also not wise to leave her with Duval, your stupid assistant…" said Nami sarcastically

"You have a point there…" said Sanji

"You're back!" said a little girl behind Sanji

Sanji looked behind him, and his eyes turned to hearts again

"Neeji-Chwaaaaaan!" said Sanji holding the girl and hugging her

The girl laughed

"Daddy! I missed you" said Neeji smiling

Sanji placed her on the ground

It was very hard to describe, but Neeji looked like a younger version of Nami, she looked like her in every way  
her ginger hair was short, exactly like Nami's hair when she was young, her eyes were brown, and she looked very innocent. She was wearing a green T-shirt and black pants

"Oooooh I missed you too Neeji-Chwan, how can I forget such a cute face? You are the most beautiful young girl I ever saw! You may even compete with your mom when you become older!" said Sanji with a smile

"Really?!" said Neeji with excitement

"Haay!" said Sanji with excitement

"You two are too loud! You're giving me a headache!" said Nami angrily

"We're very sorry" said Sanji and Neeji looking at the ground politely

"Neeji, we're going to see our friends, are you coming? It will be a long trip…" said Nami

"Really! I would love to! Maybe I get to see some cute boys!" said Neeji smiling, her eyes turned to hearts too

"She's Sanji's girl after all… I didn't end up with one idiot, but two…" said Nami to herself

"Now let's go and make you ready my love!" said Sanji

"Haay! Mom we are not gonna take long!" said Neeji cheerfully

"Ok honey…" said Nami with a smile

"Nami-Sama" said a woman entering the kitchen, she was wearing a maid's uniform

"Oh Sandy, I'm leaving right now… I want you to take care of the house and the tangerine grove very well" said Nami carelessly

"Of course Nami-Sama, and also your students are gathered in the navigation room" said the Sandy with a smile

"What?! I totally forgot about that!" said Nami with a worried look

"But Nami-Sama… I cannot dismiss them like that… " said Sandy

"Those teenagers…" said Nami to herself

"Tell Sanji I will be back in a half hour" said Nami going out of the kitchen

She entered the Navigation room to see about 20 people sitting down on a large table

Nami headed to the end of the room, and stood in front of them

"Hey guys, today's class will be short, I have to go to another Island, and I'll be away for almost two weeks" said Nami

"Yata!" said the group with a combined voice

"You idiots! That's a bad news!" said Nami angrily

Nami's class was made of teenagers, and young people who were forced to come to the class by their parents

They were like any other class; they were annoying, careless, and arrogant, plus they never paid attention to classes

"But Burglar-Sensei! We won't have lessons for two weeks!" said a guy with excitement

"Yeah! We won't be hearing anything stupid waves and air and stuff for a while" said a girl sitting next to him

"What did you just say!" said Nami appearing from nowhere, and smacking both of them in the head very hard

"And we won't get hit for a while also…" said the guy whispering in pain

"Our next lesson will be how to predict a storm…" said Nami calming down

"How can we predict a storm… with magic?" said another guy sarcastically

"It's called… Navigation you idiots!" said Nami angrily

"But it's boring!" said another girl

"Yeah Burglar-Sansei! Can we please talk about some fun things! It will be a short class anyway" said another girl desperately

"Do not call me Burglar! I am not a pirate anymore!" said Nami angrily

"Please! Nami-Sansei" begged another guy

Nami sighted

"FINE!" said Nami sitting down on a chair

"I know what you want… go ahead! Ask me your stupid questions…" said Nami carelessly

"Nami-Sensei, you are so beautiful…" said a girl

"Oh I know" said Nami smiling at herself

"How many plastic surgeries did you have?" continued the girl

"NONE!" said Nami angrily

"Really?! Are those real?!" said another girl looking t Nami's chest

"Oi! Do you want to die!" said Nami angrily

"Nami-Sensei, why are you so rich?! You are possibly the richest pirate alive" said another guy

"Of course I am, I'm running the world's best restaurant, Navigators beg me to sell copies of my world map… and I also had the biggest share of One Piece…" said Nami explaining

"Oh really? What about the Pirate King?" said a guy

"Luffy is an idiot who never cared about treasures… he just wanted the title of the pirate king…" said Nami with a smile

"What about the others?" said a girl

"Well, except of Robin… they're all a bunch of idiots too…" said Nami with a smile

"Listen, you may hear terrifying stories about how strong Luffy is… or how terrifying Zoro and Robin are… or how scary Sanji and Franky could be, but all they can't be true… they're the best friends a person can ever have" added Nami

"So you mean that the Pirate Hunter doesn't slice his enemies to million pieces?" said another guy

"And that the Devil's Child doesn't break every single bone in her enemies body?" added a girl

"I also heard she used to attacks men in the sensitive areas" added another boy with a worried look

"Or that your husband kills people who don't like his food?" said another guy

"Well… they're kinda true" said Nami with confusion

"Nami-Sensei, you had a large bounty as well… so you're a good fighter too?" said another guy

"I can defend myself, I'm not just a pretty face" said Nami proudly

"Is it true that you're a witch that controls weather?!" said another guy

"No I'm not! It's called science!" said Nami

"Science doesn't make thunder storms and tornadoes" said a guy sarcastically

"Yes it does! You should start listening to my lessons!" said Nami angrily

"Nami-Sensei, when did you finish your map?" said a girl

Nami was surprised, that was actually a good question

"Well… I finished it shortly after we found One Piece" said Nami with a smile

She was looking at the right side of the huge room, to see a huge map on the size of the wall hanged on it

It was a large map, and it was very specific; the Grand Line and the four sees very clear on it

"You know guys… I had a lot of fun time traveling the world with my crew… they were the best accompany ever" said Nami with a smile

"Whatever… the coolest one of the crew is Soul King-Sama" said the guy

"Yeah… he's swag" said another girl

"Are you serious…" said Nami to herself with desperation

"No, No! Roronwa is the coolest guy in the world!" said another guy

"Shut up! Nico Robin is the most baddass pirate ever!" said another guy

"No! Cotton candy lover is the best and he's very cute!"

"Are you people serious! No one's cooler than the pirate king!"

"I am a fan of Nami-Sensei! She's the most beautiful and smart woman in the world"

"No! The Cyborg is the coolest thing ever!"

The argument kept going, and Nami was losing her temper

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" said Nami standing up and hitting the table

"You may continue your stupid argue outside! The class is over" said Nami going out of the room

The group was silent for a moment

"YATTTTAAAAA!" yelled everyone running outside in excitement

* * *

_The Grand Line – Deserted Island – The shore _

On the shore, there was a big ship with a lion head, it looked very new and upgraded, along the cost; bunch of weird looking people were surrounding the ship and working on it

Far away from them, a huge man with blue hair was lying on a chair and taking a sunbath… He looked very weird and huge; he was wearing a mere Blue Speedo and an opened shirt

"Aniki!" cried a woman wearing a pink bikini with a very weird haircut

"Hah, what?!" said Franky carelessly

"Aniki, our job with the Sunny Go is finished!" said another weird looking woman with a yellow bikini top, and yellow pants, and sunglasses with a similar haircut

"Finished!" repeated the pink outfit woman

"Hay, hay… I finished my suuuuppper work on Sunny Go days ago… I only told you to give it a new paint job, and it took you so long!" said Franky sarcastically

"But it looks very nice Aniki!" said Mosa

"Very nice!" repeated Kiwi

"Ok then, prepare it to sail tomorrow, I'm taking Sunny to Sabody" said Franky with a smile

"Then you'll take us, Aniki?!" said Kiwi

"Take us!" said Mosa

"Oooooh my sisters… I cannot do anything about it… me and Sunny are Strawhat members… but you're not" said Franky

"Whatever! Have fun Aniki!" said Mosa

"Fun! Don't worry about us!" said Kiwi

"Don't!" repeated Mosa with a smile leaving with Kiwi

"Franky!" said a girl approaching them with a smile

She was tall, her blond hair was short in which she pulled it a small pony tail on the side, wide sky blue eyes, and she also had side bangs. She was wearing short jeans and a yellow T-shirt. She looked normal, she wasn't extremely beautiful, but she was very cute

She also had a big blue rabbit accompanying her

"Chimney, Gonbe… did you guys rest after you trip yesterday?" said Franky

"Haay!" said the girl cheerfully

"Nya, Nya!" cheered the rabbit

"This island is s fun! We will spend the summer here!" said Chimney with a smile

"Do whatever you want to, but don't be reckless… I still don't believe you came here all by yourself from Water 7!" said Franky angrily

"Oh Franky, it was fun! It only took us four days to come here, and I'M also strong!" said Chimney with excitement

"Nya, Nya!" said Gonbe

"Yeah, sure… I had to call Baba yesterday, she was very worried!" said Franky

"We told her we're coming to visit you, but she should stop being so worried" said Chimony explaining

"Nya, Nya" agreed Gonbe

"Of course she would be worries, kids can't travel the Grand Line by themselves!" yelled Franky

"I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen!" said Chimney

"So what!" said Franky angrily

"Pirate nii-Chan was seventeen when he traveled the Grand Line, and look at him now! He's the fuckin Pirate King!" said Chimney arguing

"Watch your language little one!" said Franky

"Don't call me little one…" said Chimney with a threatening look

"Ok…what will you do if you got attacked by pirates or something?!" yelled Franky

"I can defend myself…" said Chimney

"Nya, Nya!" said Gonbe with a smile

"How can you defend yourself?!" said Franky

"I am a devil fruit user…" said Chimney crossing her hands

Franky stood up from the shock, and his eyes widened

"Whaaaaat! You ate a DEVIL fruit?!" said Franky putting his hands on his head from the shock

"Haaay! I ate the Kera-Kera No mi" said Chimney with a smile

"Kera-Kera fruit?" said Franky curiously

"Kera-Kera stands for kerakerawarau!" said Chimney

(Kerakerawarau means "laughter" or "giggle" in Japanese language)

"I can make anyone laugh" said Chimney

"Haah?! And how's that useful?!" said Franky angrily

"Heeeeh" smiled Chimney with an evil smile

She waved her hands in a horizontal line releasing a blue slash-like-wave that went through Franky

"Huh?" said Franky feeling nothing

"That didn't do-wahhhahahahhhahaahahahahahaa" Franky started rolling on the ground and laughing really hard

Chimney smiled

"Whahahhhaaahahahahah bu ahhagag but hahaaah how's Hahaha that ahahaahahah help hahahaaha helpful haha" struggled Franky to say something

Franky started crying from joy

"Heeh, its fun at the beginning…" said Chimney with a smile

"Hahaha ok stop now Hahaha" said Franky trying t get up but he couldn't stop laughing

"…But it becomes very painful after moments" said Chimney

"Nya, Nya!" agreed Gonbe

"Ok Ok hhahaahahahh stop nowahahahaahaah stop it ahahahahahaa" struggled Franky

He seemed to be laughing in pain and he was also crying

"Ok Hahaha it's haaahah it's very useful! Wahhhaaaaa please stop it Hahaha" said Franky begging Chimney

"Ok" said Chimney

She sent another ray at Franky, and then he stopped laughing

Franky lied on the ground and didn't move

"You are not to be underestimated…" said Franky breathing heavily

Chimney smiled

"The idea seems stupid, but I never felt much pain and exhaustion before" said Franky

"Oi! Someone bring me some cola!" yelled Franky

"Here you go Aniki!" said a weird looking man bringing three bottles of cola immediately

Franky took out the empty bottles from his body and replaced them with the full ones

Franky stood up

"Suuuupppeeeeeeeerr!" yelled Franky while doing his pause

"You look like a pervert…" said Chimney sarcastically

"Nya, Nya…" agreed Gonbe

"Really!" said Franky with excitement

"It wasn't a complement…" said Chimney

They started walking across the shore

"So how's Water 7?" said Franky while drinking a bottle of cola

"It's as boring as ever, Grandma is still in charge of the Puffing Tom's railway, and it's very crowded! And she's always drinking, and she often visits Ice Berg-Ossan for drink nights…" said Chimney with a bored look

"As expected…" said Franky

"Even when the Franky Family moved to this island, **Galle-La** was still successful as ever… not a lot of pirates want ships anymore… but sailors from around the worlds started asking for ships from the Water 7, the Grand Line became more safe now, and people started sailing more freely now" said Chimney

"Yeah… who built the tiny ship you two came with? It's looks handmade but well-built" said Franky curiously

"Really! I built it! It's my first ship!" said Chimney with excitement

"Oh really? I'm impressed…" said Franky looking surprised

"I spent a lot of time with the carpenters, and Ice Berg-Ossan taught me everything I know"

"How's he?" said Franky

"Aah, he's fine, but he still didn't find an assistant…" said Chimney laughing

"What! Are you kidding me?! It has been nine years! He still didn't find a replacement!" said Franky, he looked very surprised

"Exactly, he offered me the job, but I don't want to be someone's assistant" said Chimney

"Yeah… sure. What do you want to be?" said Franky sarcastically

"I will be a pirate!" said Chimney with a smile

"What!" said Franky with surprise

"I already have a ship, I am a first class carpenter, and Gonbe is an excellent swimmer; he always saves me when fell in the water"

"Nya, Nya"

"That's not enough!" said Franky

"Oh whateer... By the way, how did you deal with the Aqua Laguna this year?" said Franky

"Aqua Laguna? They didn't tell you?" said Chimney confused

"What?" said Franky curiously

"Aqua Laguna is not a problem anymore… Water 7 became a flouting island years ago" said Chimney explaining

"Oh really? Ice Berg did his project after all" said Franky with a smile

"Yeah! It's still impossible to sail during the storm, but the island is not effected… it may move, shake, get wet… but it's safe" said Chimney

"That's great…" said Franky

"Then what are we going to do tomorrow!" said Chimney with a smile

"I'm going to Sabody archipelago to see my crew…" said Franky

"Really?! I'm going to get ready then" said Chimney while walking away

Before she can go anywhere, Franky grabbed her from the back of her shirt with one hand

"I said _I _will go…" said Franky to Chimney

Chimney tried to release herself, but she couldn't

"But Franky… I really miss Pirate nii-chan and the others, you won't leave me here right?" said Chimney with a poppy face

"Don't try… you know it won't work on me!" said Franky

"Oooooh Franky, after all these years apart… it seems your heart turned to steel too… you are a heartless human… I am not even sure you are a human anymore!" said Chimney putting her hand on her forehead acting to be very sad

Franky released her

"Oh no! I _have_ a heart! I didn't lose it… I swear!" said Franky crying like a little girl

"I am not sure Franky, I am not sure…" said Chimney closing her eyes and crossing her arms

"Let me prove this by playing a song I just wrote…" said Franky sitting down cross legged, and playing on a small guitar that he brought from absolutely nowhere

"Yes you do that… and I will go check on Thousand Sunny!" said Chimney while leaving

"Nya! Nya!" cried Gonbe

"Huh?" said Franky looking around

"Dammit! I fell for it again…" said Franky standing up and moving his glasses to his head

* * *

Note: Kazaguruma Restaurant; Kazaguruma means Pinwheel in Japanese languag_e _

The last chapter barely had any reviews...

Posting a review will take you just 10 second... I will really appreciate it

Have a nice day :)


End file.
